The Hardest Day
by Jane Eyre Parker
Summary: SLASH. DH. Draco pasa su última noche con Harry.


ANTES DE NADA... **slash, slash, slash. Relación chico-chico. Llamadlo como os de más rabia, pero si no os gustan estas historias, NO LEAIS. Lo pongo en el summary y al principio de la historia, así que luego no quiero quejas en los reviews, ok?**

Buenas! Aunque mi parejita por excelencia sea Rem/Siri, todos los fics Draco/Harry me encantan son tan monos! Jeje

Así que aquí os dejo un One-shot cortito. Es mi segundo fic (el primero fue cuestión de gustos! ) así que please no seáis muy duros xDD jajaja

**ADVERTENCIA**: mmmm… tiene tintes del sexto libro, si no lo habéis leído mejor que no sigáis con el fic!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling y no los uso para obtener ningún tipo de beneficio, ni mucho menos (más quisiera… ¬¬xD)

* * *

**THE HARDEST DAY**

_One more day, one last look  
Before I leave it all behind  
And play the role that's meant for us  
That said we'd say goodbye_

Como cada viernes me adentro en la sala de los menesteres para encontrarme contigo. Pero esta noche es diferente. Esta noche todo está mal. Mañana estaré apuntando con una varita al mago más grande de todos los tiempos y esta noche dormiré abrazado a su mano derecha, jurándole amor eterno, prometiendo cosas que se que no podré cumplir. Y me duele todo el cuerpo cuando me siento en el sofá de siempre y contemplo las llamas esperando tu llegada. ¿Cómo enfrentarte esta noche, sabiendo que es la última…? Nuestro adiós... Nuestro final... Mi final…

-¿Draco?

Escucho tu voz, preguntando mi nombre en la oscuridad. Puntual como siempre.

_One more night by your side  
Where our dreams collide  
And all we have is everything  
And there's no pain there's no hurt  
There's no wrong it's all right_

Tus esmeraldas verdes brillan en la penumbra de la habitación, relucen de felicidad. Estás radiante, lo veo en tu expresión, algo que hace aún más difícil mi tarea de despedirme.

Dudo durante unos instantes, mientras te acercas para sentarte a mi lado. ¿Debería decírtelo? Tu voz diciéndome que la sinceridad es todo lo que me pides resuena en mi cabeza como una pequeña aguja que se clava en mis sienes sin piedad. Oh, pero te conozco bien. Demasiado bien. Se que si te lo cuento insistirás en protegerme. Se que eres poderoso, de eso no hay duda, pero la idea de ponerte en peligro para asegurar mi propia protección y la de mi familia me repugna, jamás te permitiría hacerlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ah, la inevitable pregunta. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería enfrentarla. En ése instante he de decidir qué hacer. Siento que mi cerebro va a estallar de la presión…

-Nada… nada – te contesto mientras coloco mi mano en tu mejilla y acaricio tus labios con mi pulgar.

En ése momento noto como mi alma me abandona y se aleja, dejándome frío y vacío. Te he mentido y con ello he roto la única promesa que me prometí mantener a toda costa.

Me sonríes y aún me siento peor.

_If I promise to believe will you believe  
That there's nowhere that we'd rather be  
Nowhere describes where we are  
I've no choice, I love you leave,  
Love you wave goodbye_

Te beso y siento toda mi piel erizarse con anticipación. Cuando nos separamos te miro a los ojos y veo en ellos amor, devoción y dulzura.

-Draco…quiero que seas el primero…y el único – me miras intensamente mientras coges mi mano y la deslizas por tu cuello para dejarla sobre tu corazón.

Te miro interrogante aunque se que estas seguro y tu sonríes vagamente y bajas tu mirada hacia mi camisa. En el proceso tus largas pestañas cubren tus ojos verdes. Pareces un ángel.

Tus dedos se posan sobre los botones y me miras, esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que tus labios no han formulado.

Intento pensar detenidamente los pros y los contras de lo que esta a punto de pasar, pero el egoísmo me puede, y prefiero tenerte esta noche completamente que tener que echarte de menos toda mi vida a medias. Bajo la mirada y deposito mis manos sobre las tuyas. Con parsimonia comienzo a desabotonarme la camisa, de todas las maneras en ese momento el tiempo ha quedado en un segundo plano para mí. Una vez he abierto la camisa, tus manos temblorosas se deslizan bajo la ropa y acarician mi torso, tímidas e inexpertas. Te acercas a mi cuello y me besas. Son besos cortos y tiernos, todo es dulzura. Te acercas a mi oído y envuelves con tus labios y tus dientes mi lóbulo. Yo solo puedo contestar con mi respiración agitada y mis suaves gemidos. Entonces pronuncias las palabras que siempre deseé oír.

- Te quiero -

Mi cerebro las procesa y almacena, pero no como un recuerdo hermoso. Sino como el reflejo más cristalino del día en que perdí el rumbo, el corazón y mi alma. Las lágrimas, traicioneras, luchan por salir de mis ojos. Son la eséncia de la culpa y la vergüenza que ahora mismo me recorren. Entonces contesto a tu afirmación con el único pensamiento realmente sincero que me queda.

- Y yo -

Mis ojos se cierran mientras me entierro en tu cuello, besando, lamiendo y succionando. Hundiéndome en ese sentimiento puro y bello que es amarte. Pero detrás de mis parpados mis ojos queman con la mentira.

_Never wanna wake up from this night  
Never wanna leave this moment  
Waiting for you only, only you  
Never gonna forget every single thing you do_

Me despierto y ahí está, el sueño más hermoso que mi subconsciente haya imaginado nunca. Tu piel bronceada bañada por los tempranos rayos del Sol cubierta apenas con una fina sabana blanca y tu cara apoyada en mi torso.

_When loving you is my finest hour_

Tu rostro dormido, lleno de paz y felicidad, me recuerda los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y mi corazón se congela, porque sabe que ha llegado el momento que más temía. El momento en que me apartaré de ti para comenzar a fingir que jamás te he querido, traicionando así todo lo que soy y podría llegar a ser. Todo en lo que tú creías.

_Leaving you, the hardest day of my life_

Hoy será, sin duda, el día más duro de mi vida.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Aunque es cortito, pienso que va cargado de sentimiento... también tengo otro por ahí de Siri/Rem que subiré dentro de poco.

Todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos! Icluyendo las críticas, pero eso si, siempre constructivas ;)

Por si os itneresa, la canción que inspiró el contenido y el título de este fic es The Hardest Day de Alejandro Sanz feat. The Corrs.

Besos!


End file.
